Arisa
Background Arisa is a reincarnated person in Kubooku Kingdom with her previous life's memory on Earth still intact. Arisa is the fourth queen's daughterWN 6 Intermission 1. Her violet hair and irises are considered a bad omen, and it might be the reason she was unsold as a slave. It seems like she is from a Japan in a parallel world to Satou's. Their Japans are around 70% similar, but in her's minor animes were really popular even with non-otakus. First seen in a carriage carrying 10 female slaves in chapter 1-6, but doesn't appear again until chapter 3-3. Satou purchased her from a Slave Trader, Nidoren, along with her older half-sister, Lulu. She hid her skills before she was bought in order to prevent being purchased. She took a liking to Satou when she first saw him due to him being a young teenage male. She subsequently used her mind magic to brainwash Satou to buy her. Arisa was called the taboo princess in the pastWN 6 Intermission 1. Arisa's Kubooku Kingdom Reforms *Agricultural **The mountain died **Monsters came out of the fertilizers. **Fields' harvests dropped sharply. Appearance Little girl with violet-colored hair that has been cut to shoulder-length, has moist violet-colored iris, thin small lips, and small shoulder. Family *Lulu (Half-Sister) *King of Kubooku (Father) (Deceased) *Queen of Kubooku (Mother) (Deceased) *10 Unnamed Siblings (According to Arisa, there are probably more)WN 6 Intermission 1 Plot Seryuu City Satou bought her from slave markets. Her price is cheaper than a magic wand. No-Life King Zen Kuhanou Earldom Nouki Town Muno Marquisdom Muno City After Satou requested the girls to gather 100 pebbles (Snake Blood Stone) at the river beside the village near Muno City, he was entrusting Arisa with calculating the money and negotiating with the village's chief, but Arisa refused to stay and wanted to go to the city with SatouWN 6-20. Satou used 『Order』 on her to stay, but she refused the order, she was not only tormented by the magic from the contract, but the slavery collar on her neck also harms her physically. After Satou canceled the order, it was decided that Pochi and her would go with Satou to meet Leon Muno, she created an illusion using light magic over Pochi's appearanceWN 6-21. When Satou, Pochi and Arisa were traveling in carriage to the castle, the coachman driving the carriage had ran over a little girl, Arisa ordered the coachmen to stop the carriage, she took a short cane on Satou's waist and used Healing on the girlsWN 6-22. When they arrived to the mansion where Leon Muno was together with Soruna Muno and Hauto, Soruna introduced herself to Pochi and Arisa, when Pochi introduced herself, Soruna suddenly hugs her; after Srouna perceived that Pochi feels different from her looks, Satou's tells Arisa to release the illusion on Pochi, Soruna found that Pochi is a cute dog girlWN 6-25 The demon disguised as consul and the knight Sir Eral were approaching where they were, Satou gave Pochi a dagger from the Item Box and told him if the knight Eral attack, ward him off. After Satou announced the true identity of the demon Arisa used Wave on himWN 6-26. Bollhart City After the 【Fairy Sword Trazayuya】 was forged, Satou and his group were invited to a banquetWN 7-4. Oyugock Capital Skills Magic Skills * (formerly) Magic (Lv6) ** Shock (Shockwave) ** Bullet ** Ball ** Person ** FieldWN 6-4 ** FieldWN 6-9 ** Fret ** Field ** Heart * Magic (Lv10) (Lv8WN 10-10) ** IsolationWN 9-8 ** CutterWN 9-9 ** Wall (Deracinator)WN 10-9 ** (Labyrinth)WN 10-9 ** Cage <>WN 10-9 ** Down (Forbidden)WN 15-40 * Magic (Lv8) (Lv1WN 10-10) ** Body reinforcementWN 10-10 * Magic (Lv1) **Arranged magic from split body to create an illusionWN 15-21 **Light HealingWN 15-22 **Light DaggerWN 15-26 Magic-Based Skills * Power OperationWN 15-6 Artistic Skills * Meditation Labyrinth Skills * Box Unique Skills * Status * Check * Skill * Give Up (10% chance to ignore all resistances and defenses with a specific attack) * Boost (massively increases power of a single attack but takes all the MP and Stamina that Arisa has to offer, leaving her in a coma afterwards) Equipment *Hood *Long Cane *One piece arranged with frills on its sleevesWN 6-8 *Recovery PotionsWN 6-8. **Magic Power **Health **Stamina *Short caneWN 6-16 *Blond wig (could be magic)WN 6-16. **Blond wig (cofirmed on WN 6-21) *Paper fanWN 6-18 *Skirt, equipped with frame made from wire insideWN 6-21. **making it expands in three dimensions *Golden Orichalcum Armor *Emerald Wand (made from World Tree Branch) (12-25) *Dragon Fang daggerWN 14 Intermission 1 *Sun Orb-fused wand (14 Intermission 4) Trivia * In the Muno Bareny, Arisa was able to get Satou to promise he'll marry her if she isn't married after 10 years. Satou then makes the same promise to Lulu immediately after (though he did it without thinking). This, in a sense, makes Arisa Satou's first fiance. * Arisa's hobby from her past life is making clothes for cosplay. * She hates spiders. * In the Light Novel and anime her irises are green, but in the Web Novel are moist violet-colored * Arisa restarted her statistics and changed Mental magic for Space Magic. * She often fakes sleep in order use Satou as a hug pillow * She often takes advantage of Pochi's gullible nature * She and Mia are together named the "impregnable fortress duo" because they always work together to prevent Satou from getting into physical contact with women with bigger breasts than they have. * Even counting her previous life, she is still a virgin. * She often acts as the most immature one in the entire group, but she acts as a big sister to Satou if he is going through any trouble. * She sometimes has a slight fiendish desire to trick people. * She always gets angry when she doesn't get a chance to shine. Quotes *"I will vigorously attend to master without rest, day and night." *"Mukka~ So cheeky even though you're just Pochi and Tama~" *"Listen to my songgg!" *"Ah! Lulu's unfair!　Me too! I'll also become a woman that will make 1001 people from 1000 people turn their head in nine years!" * Come to think of it, currently, Tifaliza is the only one that remains a slave of Master. It feels like she has a special treatment somehow, vexing. *"Earl-sama is soon to be married with her highness princess, his body is precious! Contacts from anyone besides his family is not allowed!" *"Lulu, what a frightening girl" *"Stalkers must die, no mercy." *"That guy's an enemy! I absolutely must defeat it!!" (That guy's God Zaikuon) *"I'll show you the things made by our cheat Master when he goes all-out." *"I've done goofed" *"Listen to my Songggg" **Coincidentally, her Japanese voice actress also voiced Tachibana Hibiki, the one who sings that song in her own anime "Symphogear" Category:Characters Category:Reincarnated Category:Satou's Party Category:Female Category:Human Category:Japanese Category:True Hero Category:Hero Category:Noble Category:Former Royalty Category:Kubooku Kingdom Category:Mithril Plate Explorer Category:Team Pendragon Category:Former Slave Category:Honorary Baroness Category:Satou's Familiar Category:Shiga Kingdom Category:Demon Lord Category:Bridal Knight Order